peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightingales
Career outline (no more than two paragraphs, please) * *Links to Peel (no more than two paragraphs, please) * Festive Fifty Entries No entries during Peel's lifetime. ;Post-Peel *2006 Festive Fifty: Born Again In Birmingham #25 *2006 Festive Fifty: Black Country #26 *2007 Festive Fifty: What No Blog? #14 *2007 Festive Fifty: Eleven Fingers #17 *2007 Festive Fifty: Plenty Of Spare #46 *2009 Festive Fifty: I Am Grimaldi #6 Sessions Eight sessions. Official session releases: - The Nightingales EP (Peel Sessions EP) (Cherry Red Rec.,12 Cherry 44 - 09/1982) - Flexi with How To Age & Heroin (Vindaloo VILP 2) Sept. 1985 - On Various Artists: Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' #1. Recorded: 1980-10-01. First broadcast: 13 October 1980. Repeated *Start From Scratch / Butter Bricks / Torn / 12 Years #2. Recorded: 1981-07-06. Transmitted: 07 July 1981 Repeated: 10 September 1981. *Return Journey / (One) Mistake / Bush Beat / Inside Out #3. Recorded: 1982-03-03. Transmitted: 18 March 1982. Repeated: 19 April 1982, 15 December 1982. * Give 'Em Time / Which Hi-Fi / My Brilliant Career / The Son Of God's Mate #4. Recorded 1982-07-28. First broadcast: 28 July 1982. Repeated: 16 August 1982, 12 October 1982. *Joking Apart / It Lives Again / OK Chorale/The Crunch / Blood For Dirt #5. Recorded: 1983-03-28. Transmitted: 04 April 1983. Repeated: * Urban Ospreys / Yeah It's Okay / The Bending End / The Whys Of Acknowledgement / Only My Opinion #6. Recorded: 1983-12-05. Transmitted: 12 December 1983. Repeated: 09 January 1984. * Look Satisfied / All Talk / This / Not Man Enough #7. Recorded: 1985-03-03. Transmitted: 11 March 1985. Repeated: 26 March 1985, 22 April 1985, 16 December 1985. *How To Age / Heroin / First My Job / Part-Time Moral England #8. Recorded: 1986-03-18. Transmitted: 26 March 1986. Repeated: 14 April 1986, 13 May 1986. * Down In The Dumps / Coincidence / At The End Of The Day / Rockin' With Rita Live *17 December 1984: Recorded at ICA Rock Week, 1984-10-05 (Peel unable to attend as he had been booked for gig in Middlesborough). # Which Hi-Fi? # Not Man Enough # Surplus And Scarcity # Crafty Fag Other Shows Played ;1981 *Peel 1981 (unknown date March 1981): Idiot Strength *22 April 1981: Idiot Strength (7") Rough Trade / Vindaloo *23 March 1981: Idiot Strength *07 April 1981: Seconds (b-side 'Idiot Strength' 7") Vindaloo *30 April 1981: Idiot Strength ;1982 *22 February 1982: Use Your Loaf (7 inch) Cherry Red *01 June 1982: Paraffin Brain (single) Cherry Red *07 July 1982: (JP: "A note from a Martin Longley to tell me that Several Young Men Ignite Hardboard Stump, will be performing at The Star Club in Birmingham… a legendary venue that is too, I went to see The Nightingales there.")'' *17 November 1982: Don't Blink (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *18 November 1982: Yeah, It's OK (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *23 November 1982: Start From Scratch (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *30 November 1982: Don't Blink (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *07 December 1982: One Mistake (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *08 December 1982: Blisters (LP - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red *08 November 1983: Crafty Fag (7" - Crafty Fag / How To Age) Ink *29 November 1983: Lower Than Ever (album - Hysterics) *30 November 1983: Nothing But Trouble (LP - Hysterics) Ink *06 December 1983: Big Print (LP - Hysterics) Ink *Peel 1983 Bits And Pieces: Cakehole (EP - Urban Ospreys/Cakehole) Cherry Red ;1984 *16 January 1984: Insurance (album - Hysterics) Ink *30 May 1984: The Crunch (EP) Vindaloo *Peel Early June 1984: The Crunch *26 September 1984: Which Hi-Fi? (EP – The Nightingales) Cherry Red *17 October 1984: The Crunch (LP – 1983-84 Just The Job) Vindaloo ;1985 *Peel Early 1985: What A Carry On (12") Vindaloo *30 January 1985: It's A Cracker *Peel January 1985: snippet of unknown track *13 February 1985: It's A Cracker (7") Vindaloo *Peel 005 (BFBS) (1985-02-00): Here We Go Now (7"-B side of This) Vindaloo *03 September 1985: What A Carry On (12” + free flexi disc) Vindaloo *Peel 020 (BFBS) (1985-00-00): First My Job (12"-What A Carry On) Vindaloo *Peel 025 (BFBS) (1985-12-00): Paraffin Brain (7")' (Cherry Red) ;1986 *Peel 032 (BFBS) (1986-04-10): Down In the Dumps (LP-In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *Peel 033 (BFBS) (1986-04-17): Square Circle (LP-In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *Peel 034 (BFBS) (1986-04-17): No Can Do (LP-In The Good Old Country Way) (Vindaloo) *Peel 035 (BFBS) (1986-05-08): Coincidence (LP-In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo ;1987 *Peel 049 (BFBS) (1987-01-02): My Brilliant Career (12"-The Nightingales E.P.) Cherry Red ;1990s *08 August 1990: Elvis, The Last Ten Days (7"-Paraffin Brain) Cherry Red *24 June 1996: Rockin' With Rita (26/03/86) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *16 December 1997: Elvis, The Last Ten Days (7") Cherry Red *12 March 1998: Look Satisfied (LP: Just The Job) Vindaloo ;Other *Peeling Back The Years: Urban Ospreys *Personal Column: Black: Don't Blink (LP-Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red See Also *Prefects *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons *Arena: Today Carshalton Beeches ... Tomorrow, Croydon - includes Peel interview with Robert Lloyd and visit to Nightingales gig. *Festive Fifty Session Broadcasts *Strange Fruit *Peel Sessions Releases External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists